Universal's Hollywood Park
Universal's Hollywood Park is the second park in the Universal Bollywood Resort. It has 5 lands: Universal City, Bollywood Backlot, Rocky and Bullwinkle's Showland, Dreamworks Village, and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. Universal City is the first land, themed to the real life city near Hollywood Attractions # Universal City Express: A dark ride where you travel through Universal city while seeing many Universal characters # Out of this Universal: A drop ride that spins and gives you a good look of the park. # Universal Theater: A theater that shows Universal shorts, and clips from movies Restaurants: # Star Bar # Woody's Stores: # Universal Studios Store # Souvenirs Bollywood Backlot is the second land, themed to Bollywood Attractions # Motorcycle Mania: A motorcycle themed simulator that lets you go through famous Bollywood movies # How to make A Movie: A show that teaches the audience about movie-making # Viva the Musical: A musical based on the famous Viva on YouTube # Bollywood Starride: A roller-coaster similar to Hollywood Rip Ride Rocket Restaurants: # Bollywood Buffet # Chutney Corner Stores: # Harsha's Emporium # Bollywood Star Shop Rocky and Bullwinkle's Showland is the third land, themed to the Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Attractions # Rocky and Bullwinkle's UnFAIR Adventure: A simulator themed to Rocky and Bullwinkle # Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls: A log flume themed to Dudley Do Right # Peabody's Time Whirl: An aerial carousel themed to Mr. Peabody and Sherman Restaurants # Royal Canadian Mountain Feasts # Fractured Fairy-tale Food Stores # Bullwinkle Bazaar # Peabody's Gifts of Tomorrow Dreamworks Village is the fourth land, themed to Dreamworks Animation Attractions # Shrek's Flight: A simulator themed to Shrek # Puss in Boots Giant Journey: A roller-coaster themed to Puss in Boots # Madagascar River Adventure: Dark Ride themed to Madagascar # King Julien's Party Go Round: Merry-Go-Round themed to Madagascar # Trolls Village: Kid's Play Area # Kung Fu Panda: Dark ride themed to franchise of same name # Dreamworks Talking Theater: Theater where you interact with Dreamworks characters # Dreamworks Friendship Swing: Swing themed to Dreamworks Restaurants # Cooper's Cookies # Tigress' Noodles Stores: # Dreamworks Department Store # Shrek's Ye Ole Souvenirs The Wizarding World of Harry Potter is the final land, themed to Harry Potter Attractions # Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey: Dark ride themed to first movie # Flight of the Hippogriff: Junior coaster themed to creature of same name # Harry Potter and the Escape From Gringotts: Roller coaster themed to Gringotts # Ministry of Magic: Dark ride themed to Ministry of Magic Restaurants: # The 3 Broomsticks Stores: # Ollivanders Character Appearances: Woody Woodpecker is near Universal City Express Minions are near Universal City Express Rocky and Bullwinkle are near Bullwinkle's Bazaar Dudley Do Right is near Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls Peabody is both seen near Peabody's Time Whirl and Dreamworks Friendship Swing Shrek and Donkey are near Shrek's Flight Puss in Boots is near Puss in Boots Giant Journey King Julien, Alex, and the Penguins are near King Julien's Party-Go-Round Poppy and Branch are in Trolls Village Po and Tigress are near Kung Fu Panda King Gristle, Tim Templeton, and Bala are near Dreamworks Friendship Swing Various wizards are near Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey.